Humiliation
by Adair In Wonderland
Summary: Light has some trouble dealing with blows to his pride. One-sided Light/L. Maybe. Sort of.


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warning: If you want to see it, there may be some slight one-sided Light/L.

This story is set right after the college entrance ceremony, but, I suppose, before L actually comes out and tells Light that he suspects him of being Kira.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Humiliation**

He was furious. He was losing control. His mother had heard him slam his fists violently against his desk and the curses which followed, and had knocked lightly on his door, asking what was wrong. As constant practice had taught him, he delivered a flawless lie that sent her away smiling. Ryuk's eternally leering face was looking at him incredulously, the shinigami's red eyes somehow, without any change in expression, revealing his surprise at the other's actions.

"I'll kill him," he muttered, standing and loosening his tie. "It will take some time to learn how to do it right, but I'll kill him..." Exasperation heavily coated each word.

Light stood in the middle of his room, his eyes narrowed and glaring at nothing in particular. He, too, was surprised by his response to the other man's taunting, his probing and his challenge. And he would be damned if he would let it happen again. Turning towards Ryuk, he tilted his head up in defiance. That deranged smirk was returning to the teenager's face, as it seemed to be doing more and more often as of late.

"Just wait and see, Ryuk. He won't get me again." He removed his tie and jacket, putting them neatly away in his closet before getting ready for bed. Standing awkwardly in the corner, the shinigami thought that perhaps Light had some serious trouble dealing with blows to his pride, but he kept that thought to himself.

At To-Oh University, Light's school career very much mirrored his days in high school. His grades continued in excellence, he was popular with the girls and he still retained that air of being apart from everyone, which only added to the intrigue his classmates felt about him. The only real difference was one "Hideki Ryuga". The two of them maintained the appearance of close friends while they scrutinized each other. Every word between them was measured and calculated. Light often found himself on the verge of manifesting his wrath toward the other. He would feel his eyes widening, his body tensing and would immediately check his cellphone, bend down in the pretense of his shoelaces becoming undone, anything to give him a moment to regain himself. Everyday, he felt himself cracking more and more under that unrelenting black gaze.

"Oi, Yagami-kun."

Light stopped at the sound of his name, turning to see Ryuga approaching him from behind. He smiled as the slightly hunched man drew closer, the afternoon sunlight reflecting off his pale face. They exchanged polite greetings before it began -- their battle. With eyes locked and stances assumed, they conversed.

The man who claimed to be L, looked up at the leaves of a tree near them, his attention seeming to drift for once. Light continued to stare at him, studying his every move, every subtle change in expression during the brief silence. Without noticing, his gaze fell upon the other's lips, where it rested, until they began to move again, shocking the boy.

"I am not keeping Yagami-kun from one of his classes, am I?"

"No, Ryuga. I have some time." Light felt sick. There was an awful churning in his gut, while his mind raced for an escape from this situation that wouldn't draw any suspicion towards him.

"You seem uneasy." Those sleepless orbs were focused wholly upon him now. He could see his face reflected in the black depths of this nameless man's eyes.

"I'm just..." He reached into his pocket quickly, grabbing his cellphone and flipping it open to stare blindly at the small screen. "... Thirsty."

Ryuga regarded him in what appeared to be confusion for a moment, before asking, "Is someone calling, Yagami-kun?"

"No, I was just checking the time," he answered assuringly, before closing the phone and putting it back in his pocket. The other nodded almost imperceptibly and began to walk forward. Light followed him instinctively, the two of them meandering through the university's paved footpaths. Another disguised conversation emerged out of the silence.

Light scowled openly now that his companion couldn't see his face. Just who did he think he was, playing these games with him? Before he realized it, they had arrived in front of a group of vending machines nestled inconspicuously against the wall of one of the university's many buildings. He had said he was thirsty, hadn't he? He wracked his brain, trying to remember how exactly that had come out of his mouth, but he couldn't come up with anything. Being in this man's presence was wearing him thin.

He reached into his coat and pulled out his wallet. Grabbing a few coins, he stuck them in the machine's slot, pressing the button for the drink he chose. As it came clattering down into the large opening at the bottom and Light bent to retrieve it, Ryuga sidled up to him, placing one hand against the machine as he leaned down to whisper in the other's ear.

"I do not believe that Yagami-kun was thirsty at all."

The tickle of his breath against his skin was the last straw. He saw red. Throwing the drink on the ground as he straightened up, he grabbed the pale man by the collar of his white shirt and slammed him roughly against the wall of the building. He leaned in, glaring fiercely, his hand still fisted in the white fabric. Kira was alive and formulating the words he would spit at the other, declarations of his power and status, his importance. He opened his mouth to speak. But then the man in his clutches let out a small gasp, and the rational part of his mind returned, cutting off his planned statement.

_What?_

_What had just happened?..._

Light slowly, cautiously inched his face backwards. The man who might be L looked up at him in shock, his large eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to think of an explanation for his companion's outburst. Letting out a shaky breath, the teenager wracked his brain for the same answer. He could see the wheels turning as Ryuga brought his thumb up to his lip and softly spoke the other's name.

The motion and the sound entranced Light. His gaze swept over the smooth, pink flesh of his lips and where his thumb touched them. Unconsciously, his empty hand came up to the other's face. He dragged his fingertips slowly down the pale skin, nails scraping gently, the nerves in them sending electrifying signals through his entire body. In the background, Ryuk's cackling reverberated through the air.

Like a siren, the sinister laughter alerted Light to the danger of his situation. At the unexpected sound, his body went rigid and the hand at his companion's face went clammy. He shuddered as a sickening feeling engulfed his senses.

"I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well." He disentangled himself from the other and quickly walked away, trying to remain as composed as possible. He didn't dare look back at Ryuga. What could he possibly be thinking now? What conclusion would this incident bring about?

"Oi, Light. What was that about? You don't usually do things like that. If he really is L, you might be in trouble," Ryuk remarked as he floated behind him. He wanted to scream at the shinigami, his voice was grating on his already frazzled senses, but he knew he had to reign in his anger as it would only make things worse.

Hideki Ryuga. L. He must be. With that face, those eyes, his very existence, he was peeling away his carefully constructed mask. The feeling of shame he associated with the strange, pale man made him feel ill, made him feel less than the god he knew he would become. Auburn hair obscuring his eyes, Light turned agonizingly to look back at the one he had run from, who was still standing by the building he had all but thrown him up against. Ryuga was chewing on his thumb, regarding him quizzically. Under that hollow stare, Light felt uneasy and he felt provoked. He felt like he might do something foolish. He had never been so humiliated in his entire life.

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. I would appreciate it if you could leave me a review, constructive criticism, anything. Please and thank you. ^_^


End file.
